Those eyes
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Son los ojos. Fueron sus ojos, ¿cómo los habrá conseguido? / Este fic participa en el foro homo Secreto en el valle del fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : **Este fic participa en el reto: Tengo miedo, dattebayo, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Advertencias:** _Posible OoC..._

* * *

El aroma del café se cuela desde la cocina hasta la sala, e Itachi mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras escucha el sonido del viejo tocadiscos y ese particular murmullo de la tracción y la aguja. Los pasos silentes de Sasuke hacen que abra los ojos y se encuentre con ese espectáculo melancólico de la sala. En la mesita de centro están los retratos de sus padres, un cenicero limpio —porque ninguno fuma— y un maneki neko que le costó un dólar. El papel tapiz es viejo y amarillento, y los libreros están llenos de polvo, aunque los hayan sacudido el pasado martes.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste?

Itachi mueve los ojos de la alfombra hacia su hermano menor. El cabello de Sasuke está húmedo por la ducha y se pega a su cuello y a sus sienes. Ya tiene —¿cuántos?— dieciocho años, y no ha podido concluir la secundaria porque los profesores lo echan o él termina yéndose de clases. Itachi aún no ha decidido qué hacer, de qué manera puede ayudarle…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los pases, Itachi —responde señalando lo que trae en la mano.

—Me los han regalado en el trabajo.

No hace falta que Itachi lo diga: no es como si le estuviera dando a Sasuke la opción de no ir, tenían que ir, aunque pasaran más tiempo en carreteras y moteles de paso que en el festival, era casi una obligación moral para Itachi, debía llevar a Sasuke para que se distrajera y no pasara el verano encerrado como todos los años. No le gustaba verlo desparramado sobre el sofá, con los ojos negros quemados por pasar las madrugadas leyendo a Lovecraft y viendo películas de Tarantino.

—¿Y si no quiero ir?

Itachi ya no contesta. Abre la boca pero ya no hay sonido; mira la sala como si se hubiera puesto en la lengua un cuadro de lsd. Se va volviendo blanco, como un desierto de sal, y solitario, como una multitud que rodea a un hombre que espera bajo el reloj del tren desde hace dos horas. La radio comienza a escucharse sin que él la haya encendido.

…

Sasuke cargó su maleta con desgano hasta llegar a la máquina de sodas. Metió dinero y eligió una, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente. Era un día especialmente caluroso, e Itachi seguía hablando con el encargado de la renta de autos, al parecer negociando el precio porque el único auto que les quedaba, tendía a calentarse y debían parar cada cierto tiempo para tirarle un poco de agua fría al motor; el viaje que harían a partir de ese punto no era pequeño, pasarían al menos veinte horas en carretera. Tenían planeado —Itachi tenía planeado— descansar en algunos moteles de paso. La ruta había sido marcada con anticipación y no les sería tan pesado el viaje si administraban sus horas de manera correcta. Sasuke no llegaba a comprender por qué rayos no compraban dos boletos de avión y se dejaban de estupideces; que ya no era un niño y no se emocionaba al pasar tanto tiempo con el culo pegado a un asiento de cuero caliente mientras el sol le irritaba los brazos.

Itachi le llamó, agitando las llaves del carro y Sasuke fue hacia él con una mueca de disgusto, la carcacha era más fea de cerca. Metió su maleta en el asiento trasero y después se deslizó junto a su hermano en el lugar del copiloto, el joven sonreía como si no hubiera nada que pudiera perturbarlo, eso a veces hartaba al más joven, quien no solía ser tan optimista como su hermano mayor. Arrancó y comenzaron su viaje. El viento movía el cabello largo de Sasuke mientras pasaban los campos de maíz, la carretera limpia y libre de baches relajó al menor, quien pronto se durmió arrullado por la radio.

 _—Aquí termina la hora de jazz desde los veintes hasta los cincuentas, cuando los cantantes sabían cantar y se tenía respeto a quienes se presentaban en teatros, ¿no es así? Ya no hacen música así, ahora te preguntas cómo mierda es que pueden seguir sacando discos de Justin Bieber, amigo._

 _—Tienes algo de razón, pero hombre, ¡su último sencillo me gustó tanto que lo bajé en ITunes!_

 _—¿Qué mierda dices?_

 _*Risas*._

 _—Supongo que ya no tienes buen gusto, debí sospecharlo cuando querías agregar media hora de contemporáneos…_

 _—¿Y qué hay de Sia?_

 _—¿Qué hay? Que es una puta loca. ¿Sabes qué? Deberían prohibir esas mierdas. Sia tiene buena voz, pero por el amor de Dios, ¿cuál es el puto misterio con su cara?_

 _—Tienes razón, quizá no la quiere enseñar porque está muy vieja ya, para eso trae a la niña a todos lados… ¿Y qué piensas de Itachi, viejo?_

 _—¿Itachi? No hay nada qué pensar sobre él, es un pésimo hermano. Se está quedando dormido otra vez._

 _*Risas*._

Itachi parpadeó confundido y se dio cuenta que los mantos malvas del atardecer ya le pegaban en el parabrisas. Sasuke a su lado seguía hecho un ovillo que respiraba con tranquilidad, y la carretera silenciosa y solitaria le recibía de nuevo a la realidad como un golpe seco en la mandíbula. Tragó saliva, algo molesto por haberse ido nuevamente, e intentó mirar las señales de tránsito con cuidado. No le gustaba ver solamente maizales, sin rastros de moteles o restaurantes. Sasuke se removió segundos después en su asiento y se incorporó, algo desorientado y despeinado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—…

—Ya deberíamos estar llegando al motel —dijo Sasuke observando la hora en su celular, le quedaba buena pila gracias a que no lo había tocado, pero no tenía señal, como era natural en carreteras—. ¿Cuánto falta?

—No tengo idea —dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo el auto cada vez más reacio a avanzar, cuando comenzó a echar humo bajo el cofre—. Maldición —murmuró Itachi apeándose a un lado de la carretera. Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja alzada e incredulidad en el rostro. No dijo nada por miedo a hacer sentir mal a Itachi, que no tenía la culpa de tener un hermano menor fastidioso y problemático al que podía sacar a pasear solo una vez al año.

—Se calentó —dijo Sasuke, como si no fuera obvio.

La luz del camino era escasa al acabarse de pronto el día. La noche comenzaba a abrazar con sus tinieblas los campos y la situación no les favorecía, al encontrarse solos en el medio del camino, sin saber dónde estaban y con el auto en ese estado.

—¿Viste algún letrero?

—No… —respondió Itachi algo apenado. Esos lapsos se estaban volviendo más comunes y más duraderos. A veces temía en perderse en medio de una frase y no regresar jamás. ¿Entonces quién cuidaría de Sasuke?— Creo que estaba muy distraído.

El muchacho suspiró, sabiendo que a veces Itachi parecía estar con la mirada perdida y cuando le hablaba, no reaccionaba. El psicólogo le había dicho que le diera tiempo, que no se preocupara. Pero claro que era alarmante, ver a Itachi moverse como un autómata por la casa, tomar café hirviendo sin parpadear y luego recostarse en el sofá por horas después del trabajo, sin escucharle nunca.

—Debemos esperar a que se enfríe para revisarlo —dijo Itachi después de un rato—. Y hay anticongelante atrás, así que, habrá que esperar una media hora. No pasa nada, encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos. ¿Tu GPS sirve?

Sasuke abrió la aplicación, sabiendo que la última actualización le permitía acceder al mapa sin necesidad de tener red, así que buscó su ubicación, no sorprendiéndose mucho al ver que Itachi había tomado una salida equivocada, y que estaban a varias horas de distancia de una posada decente. Manejar por la noche no era algo que les apeteciera, y menos cuando eran tantos kilómetros. La otra opción sería quedarse en el auto hasta que amaneciera.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Sasuke, acomodándose en el asiento, algo adolorido por la posición en la que se había dormido.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —dijo Itachi—, sé que preferías tomar un avión.

Sasuke estaba por abrir la boca cuando un golpeteo en la ventanilla les distrajo, Sasuke se sobresaltó e Itachi también, aunque en menor medida. Al darse cuenta de la cara pegada de un rubio contra el cristal, ambos se sintieron obligados a replantearse qué tan lejos estaba la civilización de ese lugar.

—¡Hey! Acá no está bien que se queden, ttebayo. Deben ir a un lugar seguro —gritó el joven mirándoles con esos enormes ojos azules tras el cristal—. Mi tío me ha pedido que se apresuraran a entrar.

—Debe ser un asaltante —dijo Sasuke, desconfiando de la buena voluntad del otro.

—O un homicida —coincidió Itachi.

—¿Qué? ¡No soy nada de eso, soy una persona muy honrada y además mi tío les ofrece que pasen a su posada-ttebayo! ¡No hagan como si no estuviera aquí!

Itachi se inclinó sobre Sasuke para abrir manualmente la ventanilla. No se veía peligroso, el chico llevaba un pescador y sandalias, y una camiseta holgada color naranja. No parecía llevar armas encima, así que decidió correr el riesgo de abrirle, ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, muchas gracias.

—No pueden, dattebayo. Hay muchas desapariciones en esta época del año, sobre todo de noche. Es por eso que está tan solo, alguien debió advertirles que no podían quedarse por estos rumbos.

Sasuke suspiró algo cansado de tonterías, claro que habían escuchado sobre desapariciones que los lugareños adjudicaban a un animal o bestia gigante que volaba por los cielos y se alimentaba de humanos. ¿Pero qué clase de iluso iba a creer esas mierdas? Seguramente querían engatusarlos y robarles, disfrazando sus intenciones de buenas al invitarlos a pasar a sus casas.

—¿Entonces qué haces solo en este lugar?

—Tengo puesto el collar de la suerte —dijo sonriendo, mostrándoles una piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello—. Mi tío les puede ofrecer una habitación, tenemos comida caliente y un televisor —agregó levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

—¿Dijiste que es una posada? —preguntó Itachi, mirando que tras los espesos árboles un atisbo de luz se podía percibir.

—Seh —contestó el rubio apoyado sobre la puerta de Sasuke.

—Podemos mirar —dijo Itachi a su hermano menor, quien hizo una mueca de asentimiento, sin confiar del todo en el rubio idiota que se estaba distrayendo jugando con una rama de pasto.

Se bajaron del auto, poniéndole seguro y avanzaron inseguros tras el joven que les había llamado, sacando de manera previa una mochila con ropa de ambos. El sendero escondido tras los arbustos era estrecho y las hojas de los árboles mojadas hacían que el suelo fuera algo resbaloso, cosa que comprobó Sasuke, quien tuvo que sostenerse de su hermano para no caer al suelo. Después de caminar unos segundos en silencio, pudieron ver una casa de un solo nivel, que pese a no ser muy alta, era bastante grande. Un hombre alto les esperaba en las escaleras del portón, vestido con un abrigo negro y pantalones de mezclilla. Su largo cabello se movía con el viento, y pese a su musculatura imponente, tenía una cara amable y sostenía una taza con algún líquido en su interior.

—¡Bienvenidos! Pasen por favor.

El hombre se hizo a un lado, e Itachi caminó hacia él para saludarle, viendo con más confianza el lugar al percatarse de otros dos autos aparcados en el estacionamiento con matrículas de diferentes lugares.

—Soy Itachi y él es mi hermano Sasuke. ¿Cuánto cobra por dos habitaciones y cena para ambos?

El menor suspiró cruzándose de brazos, alejándose del punto de negociación, pues no era algo que le interesara. Las luces del lugar eran amarillentas y bajas, por eso no podían verse bien en la autopista. Se preguntó cómo era que lograban tener clientela en ese lugar tan escondido.

—Hola, escuché que te llamas Sasuke, yo soy Naruto, ¿a dónde se dirigen? —preguntó el rubio acercándose a él, con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

—No te importa —contestó con fastidio en la voz, apartando la mirada.

Naruto pareció ofenderse y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole alzando una ceja.

—¡Qué malo eres-ttebayo! Solo te hice una pregunta, imbécil.

Sasuke dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia el chico, quien parecía un niño pequeño inflando las mejillas, molesto con la actitud del otro.

—Es la verdad. No te importa.

Itachi se dirigió a ellos y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, feliz por encontrar un sitio.

—Nos quedaremos esta noche. Mañana podremos seguir hacia el festival.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió dentro de la casa, mientras el dueño sostenía la puerta, esperando que ellos también entraran. Los adornos del salón eran anticuados, pero todo estaba ordenado y limpio. La luz era también amarillenta por dentro, y las paredes azules de alguna manera le daban un aspecto melancólico al lugar. Hashirama —como se presentó el dueño de la posada— les invitó a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Naruto preparaba sus habitaciones. Un joven se acercó a ellos luego de un rato para servirles café. Sasuke miró con indiscreción la enorme cicatriz que le cubría la mitad de la cara, pero si tenía ganas de preguntar su origen, no lo hizo; el joven parecía estar bien acostumbrado a que lo miraran.

—Me la hizo la bestia —dijo después de unos segundos, mientras los hermanos echaban azúcar a las tazas de porcelana—. La cicatriz —especificó luego de un silencio.

Itachi alzó la vista, fijándola en la del desconocido, sonrió un poco, esperando que de pronto dijera que estaba bromeando o alguna cosa similar, pero no lo hizo. Algo en él le parecía familiar a Itachi, y aquello le produjo un extraño escalofrío.

—Así que la viste —dijo Sasuke con un tono escéptico—. No te creo.

—Eres libre de no hacerlo —dijo el otro, apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá que estaba frente a ellos—. No obligaré a nadie a creer en ello.

—Todos por aquí le temen, ¿no es así? —preguntó Itachi, más amable que su hermano menor.

—No todos. Por ejemplo; Hashirama y Naruto no le tienen miedo. Eso es porque son estúpidos.

—¿Qué dijiste de mí-tebbayo? —preguntó el rubio bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa zorruna, que se convirtió en una mueca al ver a Sasuke.

—Que eres un imbécil si crees que ese collar te va a salvar de ese monstruo.

—¡Pero ya me ha salvado antes-ttebayo!

Hashirama les llamó al comedor, y ambos trabajadores se retiraron sin decir nada más para ayudarle a servir. Los hermanos fueron tras ellos y se sentaron en silencio, dándose miradas de vez en cuando, queriendo hablar del tema pero sin hacerlo, temiendo que los descubrieran. Un hombre se unió al comedor, y dos niñas. El primero tenía el cabello grisáceo y las chicas parecían ser gemelas, salvo por el hecho de que una era más grande y tenía el cabello de tonos más oscuros que la menor, parecían tener doce y ocho años respectivamente, aunque no podrían decirlo con exactitud. El de cabello gris llevaba puesto un cubre bocas, pero no lucía enfermo.

—Hinata, Hanabi, ¿se han lavado las manos? —preguntó Hashirama cuando llegó al comedor, sirviéndoles a todos un plato con ayuda de Naruto, mientras Obito sostenía la charola.

—Sí, Hashirama-san —contestó la más joven, comenzando a picar con el tenedor su plato de espagueti.

—Muy bien —dijo sentándose a la mesa, recogiéndose el cabello, sonriendo a los recién llegados—. Me las han dejado encargadas, a todo el pueblo le gusta dejarme a sus cachorros por estas fechas —comentó el hombre, dirigiéndose a Itachi.

—Debe ser un arduo trabajo —expuso Itachi algo extrañado de aquella afirmación. Ese hombre no se veía particularmente paternal.

—Era peor cuando Naruto era pequeño, la de problemas que daba, menos mal que Obito llegó siendo un adolescente. Tenía unos dieciocho, quizá menos.

—Tenía diecisiete —respondió el de la cicatriz, identificándose como Obito—, y no te di tantos problemas.

—¡Y además yo vivía con Iruka-sensei! —respondió el rubio algo ofendido.

—Siguen dando problemas —dijo esta vez el de cabellos grises—. Soy Kakashi, mucho gusto.

—No entiendo por qué sigues conmigo si te doy tantos problemas como dices, idiota.

Sasuke no respondió, optando por ignorar a todos y comer su platillo, solo esperaba que no se pusieran muy cariñosos. Itachi les sonrió y volvió a presentarse con Kakashi, también empujando con el codo a Sasuke para que hiciera lo propio.

—Y, Hashirama-san. ¿A qué se debe que le encarguen a sus hijos los demás en el pueblo? Claro, si es posible saberlo.

—¿Y dónde está ese dichoso pueblo?… —añadió Sasuke con voz desdeñosa, no fiándose de lo que les dijeran. Podían pedirles dinero para algún tipo de fraude.

—Está unos cinco kilómetros hacia adentro, en el bosque. Es una comunidad muy pequeña —respondió Hashirama primero, para después comer un poco antes de contestar lo siguiente—. Y suelen dejármelos porque es la parte más segura en esta temporada.

—Ellos no creen en la bestia —dijo Obito mirando a Itachi, quien acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos la filigrana de la porcelana apostillada.

—No hay evidencias de su existencia, más lo que ustedes dicen, ¿por qué habríamos de creer? —respondió Sasuke, incrédulo.

—Yo tampoco creía, hasta que…

—Basta, déjalos comer, Obito. —Kakashi interrumpió la frase, llevándole a la boca un tenedor.

—No salgan de noche-ttebayo. Con eso será suficiente. Y mañana les acompañaré hasta su auto, no se detengan hasta que salgan de los maizales, de esa manera no podrá atacarlos.

Naruto parecía estar seguro que su método les salvaría la vida. Sasuke se preguntó por qué parecía haberse olvidado de sus ofensas y les intentaba proteger, aunque fuera de un ser en el cual no creían.

—Sobre todo tú, Itachi-kun.

La voz de la niña hizo que Itachi recordara que se encontraban sentadas a la mesa con ellos.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Tus ojos —respondió con tranquilidad la más joven—. Son como los de Obito-chan.

...

Es por los ojos. Son del color que le gustan; negros como el petróleo, pero amables. ¿Sabes? A Itachi-kun se le podía ver el alma desde que lo conocías. Era tan bueno y amable, y agradable. Olía a madera y a musgo, quizá usaba una fragancia fabricada por Givandau, agua de tocador, que dura menos que el agua de perfume, pero más que el agua de colonia. No como Sasuke, chico problemático, aura de soldado endurecido por guerras y tempestades, no era así. Fue por los ojos. La mirada sinuosa que espía los senderos ya pisados, las pestañas ligeras y oscuras como plumas de cuervo y los trazos de carbón en las ojeras; los ojos, esa mirada que se ve amable y amenazante, como la promesa que hace un amante de volver al anochecer. Era un perfume: su mirada, a través del humo se colaba el vetiver y el ciprés, y te ponía un poco tonto. Fueron sus ojos, ¿sabes?

¿Dónde los habrá conseguido?

...

—Sasuke…

Naruto se asomó a la habitación del pelinegro. Se podían ver sobre su escritorio montones de libros apretujados y dos gatos echados sobre su cama. Su mirada captó la del rubio y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Seguía estudiando, Naruto lo sabía por la cantidad de envolturas de dulces de café que adornaban el suelo. Ya era de madrugada, solo Obito y Kakashi seguían despiertos, seguían intentando terminar ese nivel imposible del último videojuego que compraron. Sus risas y gritos ahogados iban menguando cada vez más, silenciados por sus besos furtivos y las ganas de echarse juntos a dormir.

—¿Sí?

—Ya deberías dormir, no deberías presionarte tanto.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, tonto?

—¡No es eso! —aseguró con las mejillas llenas de pudor—… Pero… dudo que a Itachi le hubiera gustado verte así.

Los labios de Sasuke se apretaron en una línea fina, y dejó sus notas sobre la superficie alcolchada de su cama. No le gustaba hablar de Itachi con los demás; pero lo poco que se sabía de su vida eran cosas que le había confiado al rubio. Ya era casi un año desde que su hermano había desaparecido, y casi nueve desde que se había mudado a casa de Hashirama para estudiar ahí y seguir buscando pistas de Itachi.

—A él le gustaría ver que logré terminar la secundaria. Y que estudio para entrar a una buena universidad. No digas que no le hubiera gustado, Naruto.

—Lo sé, pero no bajo este tipo de circunstancias. A él no le habría agradado saber que haces todo esto pensando en que… si lo haces él va a volver, como si hubiera sido tu culpa lo que sucedió.

Un golpeteo en la ventana los distrajo, la parpadeante luz amarillenta del portón se fundió y Sasuke se sintió observado. Naruto se sentó a su lado, corriendo a los gatos para que le hicieran lugar en la cama. Sasuke a veces lo dudaba en serio, que fuera el lugar más seguro para él ahora que Itachi no estaba y la bestia había visto sus ojos negros. Quería volver a verlo, a escucharle negociar con sus clientes, a comer sus huevos estrellados, a abrazarlo cada año nuevo y sentirle revolver sus cabellos, con esa tranquilidad excesiva y las ojeras libres de sueño. Pero aquella realidad ya era cada vez más lejana, cada vez más ausente. ¿En dónde lo encontraría? ¿Dónde podría empezar a buscar?

—¿Hoy también quieres que me duerma a tu lado?

—Solo quiero el collar.

—Lo que digas, idiota.

* * *

No pregunten xD.

*C va*.

La verdad es que está muy apresurado, pero :c quería entregarlo, me faltan muchas escenas que quería poner y explicaciones, pero ya no me queda tiempo ni inspiración. Maldita seah. En fin, otro fic inconcluso para la colección.


End file.
